


Beacon County Agility Championship

by CheesecakeWarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Stiles Stilinski shenanigans, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesecakeWarrior/pseuds/CheesecakeWarrior
Summary: Two hours later, Stiles and Derek stood on the side while the current competitors were finishing the obstacle course. The middle age woman was shouting commands to her Golden Retriever while trying to keep up by running around and panting, arms flailing in the air. The Retriever had lost a lot of time in the tunnel and by the time the dog had reached the weave poles, Stiles knew they wouldn't even make it top 5.He couldn't help the grin lifting the corner of his mouth. These guys didn't know what would hit them.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Beacon County Agility Championship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys.

"Hello sweetie, welcome ! Would you mind filling these out before you get set ?"

The old lady working at the reception booth handed him a clipboard with a sheet and a pen, not losing her smile one bit.

"I don't mind at all actually-" Stiles glanced at the name pinned on her grey cardigan. "-Trudy. I will fill this out with great pleasure", he said before indulging himself with a little wink.

Trudy let out a little chuckle, her cheeks pleasantly blushing.

Stiles beamed and went to sit to the nearest chair, the dog on his heels.

After multiple turns, it decided to lay down by his feet, showing him its backside.

The form was pretty detailed, Stiles couldn't fathom the level of complexity this type of events required. Lydia had went through some of the questions with him priorly, but he might have _slightly_ zoned out a couple of times.

"Okay, let's see...mmmh...."Name". Well that's gotta be Lassie, right ?"

The dog huffed and barely deigned to turn an ear towards him.

"No, then Sourwolf ? (new huff) Grumpy wolf?"

The dog loudly sneezed.

"How about White Fang ?"

Stiles lifted his head, catching the unimpressed stare of the dog who then turned its head back.

"Ok. Derek. You don't have to be such a bore."

The boy wrote down the name.

"Breed", he read. "Huh...mix of German Shepherd and wolf. I don't think we can go full wolf."

The dog didn't respond this time, his eyes carefully trained on the entrance doors watching each new dog entering the building.

The event was actually taking place in a big manor located in Beacon county, almost a freaking castle. Stiles had been stunned by the venue, like he didn't even know Beacon had actual castles. The damn place looked like Cyclops or Rogue could round the corner at any moment now. He wouldn't even be surprised if a bald man in a wheelchair was to casually roll down the corridor. What was his life, really ?

Stiles finished completing the forms and brought them to Trudy who looked them over with a pleasant smile.

"Derek ? That's an unusual name for a dog."

"Like his master !" said Stiles with a wink. The dog nipped his ankle playfully.

"Right! Stiles Stilinski. Nice alliteration. Reminds me of those superheroes name. Peter Porter and Bruce Bender. My grandsons are big fans. I love bringing them to the movies."

"Oh Trudy, can't you be more amazing ? I wish you were my grandma !"

Two pinks spots appeared on Trudy's cheeks. "Okay, sweetie. Everything is in order", she said, "you can go prepare Derek in the grooming room. Good Luck."

She vaguely pointed to a room down the corridor where people would go in and out in an uninterrupted flow.

Once in the room, a teenage girl wearing a t-shirt with the name of the competition brought him to a contraption that looked like a table with a little staircase.

"You can use this as your station. If you need anything, just call my name. It's Aireen."

Stiles looked at the table contemplatively and spared a look to the dog by his side, who was sat on his haunches. "Do you want to hop on?"

Two eyes looked at him, unimpressed.

"Come on, don't be a pain in the ass."

The dog huffed and calmly walked up the little staircase.

On the table, the beast seemed absolutely enormous. He could have rested his head on top of Stiles' easily. However, he opted to lay on his belly, paws crossed in front of him. The dog looked oddly haughty like that, like those purebred dogs that rich families had.

Stiles produced a brush from his little backpack and Derek lifted a corner of his flew, uncovering a long fang.

"Yeah yeah, I know we are not here for the conformation show, but you have dead hairs everywhere, dude. It's all over my pants, and I'm wearing khakis you inconsiderate mutt."

Stiles started with the flanks, periodically cleaning the brush with his hand and dumping handful of hairs in the garbage bin beside the table. Derek was continuously growling through the process, but didn't move.

"That doesn't look very safe. Are you sure your dog is trained enough to be in public spaces ? He sounds like he's gonna bite your arm off" said the man at the table next to them.

His face adorned a worried frown and he was petting his dog, a Russian Terrier. The curly animal was hiding its head behind his arm and pathetically whining, eyes set on Derek.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. He is all growl no bite. He has a big personality, that is all."

As a demonstration, Derek took his growling up a notch and the Terrier wailed in distress.

The man's eyebrows furrowed.

Stiles slapped Derek's croup. " _Behave_ ".

When Stiles started to brush the fur on top of his head, Derek dialed it down to a rumble, like an old motor. His eyes closed.

"See...no bite."

The man didn't seem convinced. "How are they allowing you to compete with a wolf ?"

"Derek's not a wolf....mmmh not exactly. I don't think a wolf would let himself be this domesticated. He's a mixed of breeds. There are no wolf in California anyway so, nope, full on mutt this one. I found him in a dumpster. I think he liked it there. Had to lure him with a piece of bacon, you know. He's a bit of a slut for food".

The growl was back and Stiles playfully pinched the dog's shoulder.

Two hours later, Stiles and Derek stood on the side while the current competitors were finishing the obstacle course. The middle age woman was shouting commands to her Golden Retriever while trying to keep up by running around and panting, arms flailing in the air. The Retriever had lost a lot of time in the tunnel and by the time the dog had reached the weave poles, Stiles knew they wouldn't even make it top 5. He couldn't help the grin lifting the corner of his mouth. These guys didn't know what would hit them.

Once the Golden Retriever and its master left the grass field, Stiles' name was called.

If he had a little spring in his steps who could blame him ? Derek strolled calmly by his side.

The next competitor would be Alan, the man who he had spoken to in the grooming room. His Terrier was obediently sat on his haunches by his side.

Stiles couldn't help to wink his way, which earned him a defiant eyebrow raise from Alan.

Oh so this guy still thought that wolves didn't belong here ?

It was so _on_ , amigo.

The announcer's voice boomed from the speakers next to the stage onto which Derek hopped without effort. "Our next dog in the 24 inches class is Derek, German Shepherd-wolf mix, handled by Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills, Beacon county".

The audience clapped respectfully and then Stiles motioned the dog to climb down the table.

They reached the marks on the grass and Derek sat as Stiles crouched in front of him. He unclasped the leash, grasped the dog's jaw and caught his eyes. They flashed blue.

" _Yeah_ ".

Stiles got up and walked to the center of the obstacle course. The audience fell silent.

"Get them, tiger" he whispered before clapping.

Derek immediately bolted to the winged single jump. Stiles could barely hear the commentator's voice as the audience erupted in a roar. He was barely moving, uselessly trotting along for show, but Derek didn't spare a glance to him. And maybe if people paid attention, they wouldn't hear any command coming from him.

Derek weaved between the poles, jump through the tire, ran the dog walk, jumped through a couple of hurdles and just like that, came to a stop, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Absolutely staggering ! Derek barely took any cue from his handler, he knew the course and did absolutely fantastic, with form AND speed. Absolutely incredible, I have never seen this level of mastery from a dog this big, especially a half wolf !"

Stiles allowed himself a pat on the head even though Derek tried to dodge it and clasped the leash back as the audience was going absolutely wild.

And if he beamed to Alan, who could blame him ?

Stiles parked the Jeep in one of the many unused trails leading to the Preserve and dropped his gym bag in the backseat where the dog was laying.

He opened his backpack and took out the First Place ribbon before placing it on the dashboard. Then, he took out the plastic bag and the stacks of money and started counting each bills. Scott had recommended to cash the check immediately after leaving the castle-mansion.

"Two thousands, not bad. We should go state next time.", he said.

"They wouldn't let us go state without references", argued Derek.

"Mmmh, maybe Sacramento's or San Francisco's annual competition then."

The passenger door opened and then closed, Derek slid into the seat next to him.

"I almost sprained my ankle on the weave poles."

"Icy hot is in the glove box and a couple of chocolate bars too".

Derek also found the water bottle that was in Stiles backpack and proceeded to chug it. He unwrapped the chocolate bars and gobbled them, casually dropping the wrappers on the floor of the car. Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"Here's your half", he said, before dropping the cash on Derek's lap.

"Half ? I did most of the work, I am the prize winner, Stiles. We said 60-40".

"You don't even need the money !"

"60-40"

Derek gaze was unwavering and his lips tight, like the grumpy face he used to make back then, when Stiles was still impressible. But he had built a resistance since then.

"Stiles, we said-"

"FINE, Jesus"

He dropped a couple more stacks, and quickly put back the rest in his backpack, which he kept between his legs.

"You were so much more open to negotiation with the Fresno gig."

"That gig was single-handedly the worst idea you've ever had"

"Mmmh."

Stiles started the car.

"We still made bank" he muttered before shifting into reverse and getting back on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my understanding of dog agility shows is that the most competitive class would be the 20 inches which include the shepherd dogs like border collies, etc. which were engineered to follow orders. So yeah. 
> 
> This is my first fic in YEARS, and also my first one in English ever. So if you spot any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. I still hope everything is understandable. I did a tiny bit of research on dog agility contests, but I am by no means a connoisseur. So sorry for possible inaccuracies. Also I've looked everywhere and I couldn't find any fic on this theme which I find absolutely weird ??? I started watching Teen Wolf a couple of months ago and finally reached Derek's full wolf transformation. Then, I came across videos of dog agility contests and I just *knew* I had to write something.  
> So I hope to inspire some of you, I desperately need to read (better) fics about Derek in wolf form competing in dog shows.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
